


a cozy lap where I can nap

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Just Add Kittens, M/M, Pre-Slash, President Cap, Ults Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Steve brings kittens back from a mission.





	a cozy lap where I can nap

**Author's Note:**

> This counts for "Kittens" on my Happy Steve bingo card.
> 
> Thanks to [erawebuilt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/erawebuilt/pseuds/erawebuilt) for the beta work!

A chorus of soft mews emanated from the bag slung over Steve’s shoulder as he strode down the corridor. He kept his eyes focused ahead of him, determined to get through the crowd of agents and aides without any interruptions.

“President Cap—” One aide began, but quickly decided it wasn’t quite that important when Steve leveled a glare at him.

Closing the door behind him, Steve unzipped the bag. Four tiny little heads popped out, eager to get out and explore. The kittens—two little tabbies, a sleek calico, and a black and white fluff ball—wobbled off in different directions with plaintive cries, searching for food. They were even louder than when Steve first found them, hidden in a beat up cardboard box behind a looted Radio Shack.

Steve pulled out one of the tins of cat food he had picked up between finding the kittens and his last stop of the day. Damn Hydra for keeping him so busy; he hardly had time to come back to the office.

The kittens were blessedly quiet as they ate, too busy smearing food all over their fur to continue mewing. Steve ran a finger along the back of the calico, whose tail stuck straight up at the attention as it ate.

He’d find someone else to take them, some rescue or something. He couldn’t keep them. He didn’t have time to take care of them, not when he was holding this country together by his fingertips, not when Hydra was still stirring up trouble.

The black-and-white kitten finished eating and padded up to Steve, putting its paws on his knee.  It blinked its little blue eyes at him, mewing once before attempting to scramble up. It kind of reminded Steve of someone, though he couldn’t quite place who. Steve carefully scooped it up and settled it in his lap, where it seemed content to stay.

One by one, the other kittens finished eating and joined the first in Steve’s lap. Soon he had a warm, purring pile of kittens grooming each other on top of him. The little calico yawned, showing off its tiny teeth.

A commotion outside of his office broke the peace. “Mr. Stark! I really don’t think—”

Steve bolted up, gathering the kittens and the bag he carried them in his arms. Thinking quickly, he put the bag and the kittens inside his shield and shoved the whole thing under his desk just before the door opened.

“Evening, Mr. President!” Tony sauntered in, smiling brightly. “Stay in the office late tonight? You do our country proud.”

“Tony, shouldn’t you be hosting some dinner somewhere?” Steve said, fighting back a blush.

Rescuing kittens was nothing to be embarrassed about, even if it was the kind of cliché Tony might tease him for. Besides, Tony didn’t even know.

His blue eyes sparkled mischievously. “Oh, I was, but I couldn’t help but think of our commander-in-chief, working himself to the bone and asked the chef to pack a little something up.” He lifted a hefty paper bag for Steve to see.

Something batted at Steve’s ankle. Steve quickly glanced down; it was one of the tabbies, the one with the white tip on its tail.

“I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself, you know.” Steve fought to keep his voice steady as the kitten rapidly began its ascent up his pant leg.

Tony raised an eyebrow and opened the bag. “Darling, just because you can dine on corner store sandwiches, doesn’t mean you should.”

Steve ducked low to peel the little beast off while Tony was rummaging in the bag, but another one had stumbled out of his shield and began toddling out from behind the desk. He quickly scooped up that one as well and dumped them both with the others.

“What are you doing?”

“Tony, tonight, it’s just not a good night, what with Fury and Hydra and everything,” Steve began desperately as he gently nudged one of the kittens back into his shield with his foot. “Why don’t you—”

Steve broke off as he noticed Tony’s eyes on the little black and white kitten striding past his feet.

“Well, hello,” Tony said extending his hand. The kitten sniffed his hand before choosing to rub up against it, but Tony only had eyes for Steve. “I can’t say I expected to find our President hiding a kitten.”

Steve sighed and picked up the remaining three kittens, setting them down near the first. “They’re going to a shelter tomorrow.”

Tony pulled the first kitten into his lap, scratching it behind the ears. “I’ve got space at the mansion.”

“You’ll take them?”

Tony lifted the kitten up to nuzzle it, smirking. “Why not? I’m well known for my love of—”

“Stop right there,” Steve interrupted, covering his eyes with a groan. “You’re horrible.”

“I do try, darling.” Tony winked.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a [tumblr post](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/179117074088/a-cozy-lap-where-i-can-nap) you can reblog!


End file.
